


Unconventional

by TheHeartInNoDice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, POV Eren Yeager, POV Second Person, Rimming, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Masturbation, heat - Freeform, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartInNoDice/pseuds/TheHeartInNoDice
Summary: You're Eren Jäger. Your whole life you had something that stood between you and happiness. You're an omega. And you don't want to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on omegaverse. It was inspired by the series of doujinshi 'Fanservice' by Rodring. Also, I know it's 'mates' instead of 'soulmates' but uh, not in this universe it isn't. I'm focusing more on the less animalistic parts of omegaverse. It's kind of, um… *looks at the title* at least I think it might be, based on the other omegaverse stories I've read. Then again, there might be a lot more just like this one and I just don't know it. If you could, please leave me a recommendation of your favorite alpha levi/omega Eren stories so I can check them out. 
> 
> Also, Levi and Eren are the same height here. This affects nothing whatsoever, it's just how I was envisioning things while I was writing.

You look at your knuckles, all bloodied up, but it's okay, it's not your blood. The bitch on the floor is groaning in pain, and you can't resist another kick to his ribs as you get up. 

"Get anywhere near me again and I'll cut off your dick and fuck you with it. Fucking animal." You pick up your books and go home.

They're all like that. You know. If they smell you, they want to fuck you. The drugs do a good job suppressing whatever it is this oh-so-magical smell coming off of you during the despised heats. But some of them sometimes just happen to have a better nose than others. They can still smell you. You don't know what it's like, but you bet it's a stench.

It used to embarrass you, knowing that you gave off a scent so strong that people across the street could smell. And even though your mother told you time and again it was pointless, you'd take several showers during the day, trying to wash off that damn smell.

Your mother's helped you so much. When you were old enough to understand, she explained everything to you.

_"You are an omega, Eren. That means you'll be able to have babies when you find your soulmate."_

_The idea confuses you. "But… I'm a man, like dad. Dad can't have babies, can he?"_

_"Well, no, but it doesn't matter. Some men have babies too, and sometimes, it's the woman who makes the babies. It's normal, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about it."_

Since then you've been worrying. Because you don't want to have babies. You don't want to get pregnant, you want to be like your father.

Your mother also explained that omegas are the rarest type. Both she herself and your father were betas. Even your brother's a beta. She doesn't go into detail about why omegas are so rare, instead insisting that there is nothing wrong with you, you will learn everything about it in school, and whatever doubts you have, she'll explain them to you.

After you turned 13, she started to take extra care of you, always telling you to let her know if you started feeling differently, too hot, or butterflies in your stomach or… an itch you couldn't quite scratch. It didn't happen until your were 14, when you got back home 2 hours after leaving for school, your face red and sweaty and a tent in your pants. It was exactly what she said it would happen, but you still ran to your room and locked the door.

_"Sweetie, open the door, it's okay!"_

_"Mom… I just want it to stop!" You'd die if she saw you like this. You've been fighting the urge to get your hand into your pants all the way from school, but you do now. But when you grab your dick, it hurts, it burns, and you let out a frustrated yell. "What do I do, mom?"_

_"Eren… come out and take a bath. I've prepared it for you. The school called, saying you had left because you weren't feeling well. When you're in the bath, it'll… it won't hurt so much. You can make it go away."_

_Your face burns even more, but you can't take this feeling anymore, so you unlock the door. With your head down, you let your mother guide you to the bathroom, where she orders you to get into the bath. She whispers words of encouragement in your ear, promising you only this first time it's this bad, next time won't be like this, you'll be able to control yourself more. So you nod, and she leaves, giving you privacy to take care of your predicament._

_You're surprised by the water temperature, it's much colder than you thought it would be, but it's a welcome surprise. As you submerge your whole body, the water starts to cool you off, and the immense discomfort you were feeling begins to fade away. _

_Your dick's still hard though, but this time when you touch it, it doesn't hurt. So you stroke yourself. You've never done it before, sex has always been a disturbing subject to you, and you've never wanted anything to do with it, but you've had classes that taught you all about it. You feel sated after you're done, but it's not over yet. The itch is still there, and you look down at yourself, thinking about this next step. Your hand trembles slightly as you bring a finger between your legs. You know if you're nervous it's going to hurt, so you take deep breaths and relax your lower half. When your finger goes in, it hurts very little, and you push it deeper and deeper, until you get to where it's been bugging you. When you rub it, it feels unexpectedly good, but your hand is cramping up. So you switch from your index to your middle finger, giggling a little, because that's what it means when you give someone the bird with that very finger._

_You can reach that place better now, and you rub it vigorously, stroking yourself again when you feel like you're about to come. Finally. Finally after you do, you begin to feel okay again._

_You drain the bathtub before you leave the bathroom._

Your mother was right, as always. The other times weren't so bad. And they didn't happen as often as you thought they would. The teacher had explained for some people it could happen once every month, while to others, the period between heats could go as far as a whole year. For you, it was every four months, and you'd have a fever the night before, so you'd tell your mother who would call the school to tell them you wouldn't attend that week.

You've learned that heats could last between one and seven days, and you got the short end of that straw. Not counting the fact that you would get moody and cranky through a good part of the month.

Then you learned about the suppressants. The teacher explained that, despite being of help during heats, they were far too strenuous on the body, so the products in store were recalled, and production stopped. Your mother bought you the alternative, legal option, but it didn't do anything. She looked so hopeful that you didn't have the heart to tell her.

Then the shady third year got a hold of you, saying he knew you were an omega (you didn't keep it a secret, but you didn't announce it to the world either) and he had exactly what you needed. Before you could even think if this was a situation where you'd have to use your fists, he showed you the goods. Gave you a packet for free so you could see for yourself if it worked. It did. It inhibited the smell, lowered your temperature and kept your arousal at bay. You'd have to gather three months worth of allowances to buy them, but it was worth it. To your mom, you said the alternative medicine worked. It hurt to lie to her, but you knew she wouldn't like you taking the actual drugs. You didn't have to stay home during the heats anymore. Sure, every now and then someone would still end up smelling you, but you could deal with them.

And now… you've been taking them for years. Every time your mother scheduled a doctor's appointment for a routine check up, your blood would freeze, but after so many of them, you know your teacher's stories about the suppressants harming your body were nothing more than urban legends.

Something else about your body bothered you though. When you learned about omegas being frail, fragile things meant to be taken care of by their alphas. 

No. Fuck that. You started working out with home videos, unsure if it was going to amount to anything, until you started to see the differences. Even though you were never really a weakling, you'd still end up pretty banged up every time you fought someone. After starting the work outs, you noticed your muscles developing, you were getting more fit with each session. Even the curve of your waist got less pronounced. And it didn't hurt that the same channel you always watched also taught basic fighting moves.

Sometimes you still have to beat up someone. When you feel it, the gross warmth of someone's breath on your neck, you don't think twice, your closed fist connecting with their face is an instinct now. And you beat them up until they pass out. And it makes you feel good. Every time you knock a horny alpha out, you feel great. They're nothing but rapists. You probably end up protecting not only yourself, but other defenseless omegas.

Sometimes being an omega isn't so terrible

You decide to celebrate the end of another annoying heat by going to a nightclub, your friends are all busy with their own sex lives, but you don't mind going alone.

You're the only one without one. A sex life, that is. You only have one omega friend, but she accepts who she is, and she's even already found her soulmate. But you're apprehensive. What if someone finds out?

Because when you go out alone, you pretend you're an alpha. Alphas and omegas carry themselves differently, you've noticed. Omegas are subdued, submissive. Alphas are self-assured and confident. And you know how to pretend.

You do feel confident, with your body looking like it does, and you don't do false modesty. You know your face is quite pleasing to the eyes. Your eyes even, are what people compliment the most about you. They yap on and on about what a mesmerizing color they are. And the shape of your face too. You were afraid you were going to have that cutesy round face for the rest of your life, but as you got older, your cheekbones got more defined, and you decided to grow your hair, forgoing the childish hairstyle you've kept for most of your life.

You're gorgeous and you know it. That's enough to make you so confident, no one will doubt you're an alpha.

But…

That's all you have.

You don't have what is known as… 'game'. Even if you're not here to pick someone up, pretending to be an alpha is mostly so you can be left alone, if you were to end up chatting someone up and it led to sex, you'd be found out immediately. Because you know alphas only top. And you don't want to. On the rare occasions you fantasize about sex, all you can think about is how good it must feel to be fucked, to have someone pounding into you until you can't even speak anymore. There's also the fact that alpha's… privates are larger than an omega's. You don't think yours is small or anything, but if you were to end up with someone, there's no way you'd be able to keep up the pretense.

You're sitting on the bar, sipping a beer when you're caught by steel blue eyes. The man, sitting alone in a booth, is staring so intensely at you that you haven't seen him blinking yet.

And he's more beautiful than anyone you've ever seen. His small face would make you think he was also an omega. But his expression shows nothing but dominance, and you can tell he's not pretending. Looking at him makes your heart pound hard in your chest, something you've never experienced before.

You ponder your options. You could leave. Stand up and go home. Go to a different club next time and probably never see that guy again.

You take a big gulp of your beer, hoping the warmth you feel on your face will go away.

When you turn your head to look at him again, he's gone. Okay, so maybe you don't have to think about options because you have none. You'll finish your beer and leave. You're too worked up to go back to dancing anyway.

Someone sits right beside you, and you make the mistake of taking a deep breath. It's a mistake because the person smells heavenly. What kind of perfume is that?

You slowly turn around to face the incredibly nice smelling person, and are greeted by those eyes again.

He doesn't smile at you. "I'm Levi. What's your name?"

Your face heats up instantly. Damnit. Should you drink more beer? Should you look at his eyes or his mouth? You don't know what to do. Strutting around the place pretending you own it is one thing. Actually flirting with someone is something you've never done. What should you do?

Should you answer him? That sounds like a good idea. "Eren." You don't smile either, because you can't remember how to.

"Well, Eren. I'm not gonna waste your time. You're hot, and I wanna have sex with you. What do you say?"

Holy shit. Is this really how alphas talk? Whenever they try to force you to have sex with them, they sound so… disgusting. This guy's words sends shivers down your spine.

Also, how should you respond to him? He's without a doubt stunning, and he smells so, so--

Oh.

Is this what people smell on you? Why is he giving off a smell too? You're almost sure he's not an omega.

"Eren?"

"I… yeah, sure." He stands up and you do too, following him outside.

What have you gotten yourself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Levi in a leather jacket.](https://yozokai.tumblr.com/post/188461782386/evilwvergil-leather-jacket-levi-attack-on)

He opens the door to his car for you, and you sit down, fastening the seat belt. It looks old, but not in a rundown way, more like vintage. You don't know much about cars, but it looks fast, and he seems to be the kind of person who drives above the speed limits. He's wearing a leather jacket. You were so nervous inside you didn't even notice his attire, but the outfit, leather and skinny jeans, also black, his hair slicked back and the car, makes you think of a delinquent from an old comedy. Except there's nothing funny about it, about him. The best word you can use to describe him is sexy. Sensual. Sultry.

You think it's kind of funny now. They're all words that start with an S. You wonder if he's a snake. Is he going to poison you and leave you to die?

Steamy. Sizzling. Scorchingly hot.

His radio is turned on a talk show, but you can't understand any of the words. Levi smokes a cigarette while he drives, and you can't tear your eyes from him. You want to climb onto his lap and bite his neck.

Suddenly it dawns on you what you're doing.

You're going to a stranger's house to have sex. You haven't told him you're a virgin. You haven't told him you're an omega. And you don't know anything about him, except that he looks…

Striking. Stunning. Sublime. 

You can't help yourself. He smells so good too, and you wonder if you're just being a creep, like the ones you beat up.

"--jail."

"I'm sorry, what?" Shit. He was speaking and you were so enthralled by his scent that you didn't pay attention."

He glares at you for a moment, clicking his tongue before turning his eyes back to the road. "I asked if you were legal. Plenty of people saw me picking you up, and I don't want to go to jail."

"Oh, no, yeah. Don't worry about it." You don't specify, and he doesn't ask anything more about it. In fact, he doesn't say anything else, until he stops the car on an underground parking lot, right after you send your mother a text, telling her you're spending the night at a friend's house. You hate lying to her, but you don't exactly have time to explain.

"We're here."

You unfasten the seat belt and open the door. You're nervous, but not in a bad way. You're nervous and ecstatic. You wonder if he'll attack you in the elevator.

But he doesn't. He just inserts a keycard in a slot and pushes a button. The silence during the ride doesn't bother you in the least, because all you can think about is how good he smells, and how much you want his cock inside of you. You're burning inside, but it's different from when you're in heat. This time, it's a throbbing, irritating but still good in a way. You're not sure how to explain, all you can think about is how he must feel inside you. You want him to tear you open and make you scream in pleasure.

You clear your throat as the elevator stops.

You follow Levi down the hallway, not thinking about anything anymore. He opens the door and motions for you to enter, closing it behind you.

"Listen, before we do anything, I only have one rule. I need you to shower first. I have this… thing with cleanliness, and if it's too much to ask, you're free to leave. I'll shower too, it'd be hypocritical of me not to."

His voice is so…

Smooth… Silky. Seductive. His request takes you by surprise, but you nod at him, telling him to lead you to the bathroom.

"And Eren… a thorough washing, okay?"

Damnit, his scent is making you feel drunk. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

His bathroom looks like something out of a catalogue, a huge square shower head that absolutely promises not to leave a single inch of you unwashed.

And you heed his words, washing yourself thoroughly. Behind your ears. Between your toes. In your ass.

When you're done, you let your hair down and… you don't know what else to do. Should you put your clothes back on? What if you just went out with a towel?

You decide to gather your clothes and put them in the hamper. Whatever, you're here to fuck, this guy has to wash your clothes for you after you're done. That's probably how it usually goes in situations like this, right?

Right?

You have no idea.

So you leave the bathroom, clad only in the towel, and as soon as you're out the door, you spot Levi in a bedroom to your right, but he's not wearing a towel.

He's completely naked, and you swear to a god you don't know if really exists that you can actually feel your mouth water.

Looking at his dick, you're a hundred percent sure now he's definitely an alpha. The rest of his body, just as delectable. You can tell he spends way more time than you working out, and you can't wait to have your tongue running through all those muscles.

Without a second thought, you drop the towel and saunter towards him. When you're a step away from him, he reaches out a hand, gripping your waist, and you do the same. When his lips close over yours, you let go of everything and savor the moment.

You have to force your heart to behave, though. Because you're having your first kiss, and it's trying to get you to pass out. So you breathe deeply into the kiss to try to control your heartbeats and Levi moans into your mouth.

His hands around your waist strengthen their grip, and he moves you towards the bed. You fall on it, pulling him with you, never stopping the kiss.

Levi tastes divine.

Sacred.

He stops kissing you for a moment. "You taste absurdly good. What the hell did you eat before coming here?" Before you can even think on how to answer him, he starts kissing you again.

Well, so apparently he shares the feeling. When his tongue moves from your mouth to your jaw, you decide it's a good time as any to let him know just what he's gotten himself into.

"Hey listen Levi, I don't know if it matters or not but I uh, I've never done any of this with anyone."

His teeth, trailing down your neck stop, and he stares at you. "Are you serious?"

You hope he isn't mad, because you'd really like to get off some time soon. "Yeah? Like, I came with you because I've always wanted my first time to be with the hottest person I could find. And that was you. And you smell really good."

"I smell…? Isn't it my cologne?"

"Well, you've showered, haven't you?" Levi nods. "You still smell like the most delicious thing I've ever seen. "

Levi stares at you for a moment, before raising his eyebrows at you. "Interesting." He leans down, smelling your neck. "I don't feel anything from you, though. And no one's ever mentioned me smelling like anything before. This is new for me. Perhaps… no, never mind."

You wonder if he was about to tell you something important. But then he's kissing you again, and you decide to leave talking for later.

His mouth tastes so good, you had no idea kissing would be so delicious. His tongue moves over and over around yours, and you moan loudly. He sucks on it, and you repeat the action right after him, he moans in your mouth, and you moan in his. Then his hand is trailing down your body, closing around your dick and stroking.

Then with a soft sigh, he stops.

"Even though I'm really enjoying this Eren, there's something I have to ask you. I brought you here for sex, like I always do when I find someone to my taste. I only go for betas, though, to avoid any kind of confusion, but… you're not a beta, are you?" 

Well, guess you weren't fooling anyone by pretending to be an alpha. And you don't think lying to him is going to help with anything. "No. I'm an omega. Does it change anything?"

His hands stop touching you, and your heart drops. "I don't know. Listen. Maybe we shouldn't have sex right now. I'm confused, Eren."

Well, now you're pretty confused too. "What about?"

"Well, for starters, I never sleep with omegas. They're not my type, physically speaking. But you're different. You're taller, you're fit." He looks down at you. "Your dick isn't small." Your face burns, and you have to bite your lip to stop a giggle. "That's why I didn't even question it. But… you still felt different. And you can smell me? I wasn't supposed to give off any kind of smell." He sighs. "See, that's the kind of confusion that I like to avoid."

"But…" You wonder how you can make your case. "Even if it's confusing, what sort of problems would there be? I'm not gonna get pregnant or anything, I'm not in heat."

"That's another thing that bugs me. I don't like it… when I see another alpha going after an omega, and how crazy they get about their smells… I don't like it. I wouldn't want to be like that, if--" He cuts himself shortly and looks away from you. "My family… we can control ourselves, perfectly when it comes to omegas in heat. But what if something goes wrong? And I don't like the fact that the omega doesn't get a say in it. Makes me wonder. Why is it so rare to see one. I only know two other omegas besides you." He looks really uncomfortable, and you don't know what to do.

"I…" You have your own theory about this. Well, not necessarily yours, your dealer was always talking about it, but you think it doesn't seem far fetched. "I think they're killing themselves. Omegas always either find their soulmates really early on in their lives or end up being bonded with someone they don't love, don't even like. And that's no way to live." You've never thought you'd have a conversation this serious while naked in a stranger's bed, with said stranger also naked and on top of you. But Levi gives no indication that he wants to move, so you continue.

"My friend Krista is an omega too, and she found her soulmate when she was 10, and they bonded almost immediately. Ymir, her girlfriend, didn't want to do it, but it was either doing so as soon as you can or risk losing her to another alpha. And then there's one of my teachers. She was an omega, and she was bonded against her will when I was in eighth grade. Every day that passed she just got more depressed, until they suddenly substituted her. They said it was because she was pregnant, but I didn't buy it. A few days later, one of my friends said he found her grave. I saw it too."

Neither of you is hard anymore, and you wonder how Levi hasn't kicked you out yet. "Eren… shit, that's what I think too. I've also seen it happen. I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't be upset. But since you think the same way…" He sighs and runs the back of his fingers over your face. "You're really not like other omegas."

"How… how so?"

Levi smiles, but his eyes look sad. "I'm going to get something for you to put on, okay? I'll take you home tomorrow."

Oh, no. Your heart really isn't okay with that. You don't want… you don't want this to end without even beginning. Back in the club, you figured you'd go for a one night stand, only to finally find out what sex feels like. But now… now you want more, and you don't even know why. You want to know more about Levi, you want to hear him speak more, you want to tell him more about you too.

"Okay."

You can't find your voice during the whole ride, and when Levi parks in front of your house, you try. "Do you think we could see each other again?"

It takes one long moment for Levi to reply. "I was thinking about it since breakfast. I haven't come up with an answer." Your heart misses a beat, and he turns to look at you, wearing that same smile from last night. "That's good though, right? If I'm in doubt, it means I should at least try. Give me your number." Ecstatic, you do so. "I'll take you out one of these days. But Eren, you have to tell me if you're in heat, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure, not a problem." You don't think about telling him you take suppressants, you don't even know if it would make a difference. He unlocks the door, but before you leave, you lean into him and kiss him, gladly surprised when he kisses you back. "I'll be waiting."

When two weeks pass and you still haven't heard from him, you feel like an idiot. He probably just said that so you'd get off his back. He doesn't like complications, and you'd be nothing but a fucking huge complication in his life. 

You even went back to that club a couple of times, but Levi wasn't there. His smell and the taste of his tongue doesn't leave your mind, and you don't know what to do. Does everyone taste like that?

Picking up your phone, you decide to put it to the test. "Armin… I need a really big favor from you."

"Sure, Eren. Anything I can help you with, I'll be happy to. What is it?"

"Can you come over? It's not something I could talk about on the phone."

Minutes later, your childhood friend is sitting on your bed, wondering about this big favor.

"I don't know how to ask you this Armin, but I'm going to anyway. I… I need you to kiss me."

Your friend raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? And could I ask why is it that you need… something like that?"

"I kissed someone, and--"

"Oh my god, you, Eren? You've always said you'd never let anyone touch you. What happened?"

"I went out, and I met a guy in the club. And he… he was incredible, Armin. I can't stop thinking about him. But… he hasn't called me back, it's driving me nuts."

Armin shakes his head slowly, but he's smiling at you. "I can't believe it. But that's great, Eren, you finally found someone you like? Why don't wait a little more? Maybe he's giving it some time so he won't look desperate. You are a great catch, you know." He winks at you, and you roll your eyes.

"It's been two weeks. And he knows I'm an omega. He had doubts about it, but I guess he's made his decision."

"Oh, Eren. I'm so sorry. But… why do you want me to kiss you?"

"I just… I just need to know. If everybody tastes like that. You're not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?"

"Well, no but… I don't think it's going to be the same thing, Eren."

"What, because you're a beta? Do you think I should kiss another alpha? Do you think Mikasa would kiss me?"

"No to the first two questions and yes to the third. I can't tell you what I think, Eren. You're better off without my opinion, trust me on this. Although…" He watches you with pensive eyes for a moment. "Okay, fine. I'll do it so you can see for yourself." Armin stands up and walks to you, kissing you without a moment's thought.

His tongue moves so gently in your mouth that you can say it's a good kiss. And it doesn't taste bad. He just tastes… normal. Not special. It feels completely different. Flat. It doesn't last more than a few seconds, but it's enough to make you understand. It frustrates you even more. All those things you thought about Levi…

Salacious (you only know this word thanks to Armin).

Sensational.

…Soulmate.

"He's my… No. It can't be, Armin. The first person I go out with? What are the odds of that happening?"

"Eren, do you know what soulmate means? That you were destined to meet that person, so it's not as impossible as you think."

"Shit, what do I do?" You sit on the bed, pulling on your hair.

Armin sits beside you, putting a hand on your shoulder. "Didn't you hear me? I'm sure you'll see each other again. You just have to be patient."

You groan. "You know I'm not, Armin."

He smiles. "I know. But you'll have to be."

The ringing phone wakes you up in the middle of the night. You see the words 'Unknown Caller' and your heart does a somersault.

"Hey."

That voice. You close your eyes and you can almost taste it. "It's been over three months, jerk."

He sighs loudly, and it gives you goosebumps. "I know. I'm sorry. I thought a lot about it and in the end decided we should never see each other again." Your heart drops, as you sit up in the dark. "But I was wrong. I didn't want to admit it. I was being a coward, Eren. I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't stopped thinking about you this whole time. If you can give me another chance, I'll try not to disappoint you again."

You take a deep breath before speaking. "I can't."

The other end of the line is silent for a moment. "Oh. I see."

But you can't keep this up for long. "I mean… I'll have my heat this month, so I don't wanna risk it. How does next month sound to you?"

You hear him mumbling something that sounds like 'little shit', and when he speaks again, you can tell he's smiling. "That's a deal. You have my number now, so don't hesitate to send silly texts whenever you feel like it."

You smile too. "I won't." You're impatient, but you've waited three months, you can wait another.

And you do bombard Levi with silly texts every chance you have. He doesn't reply to most of them, and when he does, it's just to actually type the word 'seen', or send an annoyed emoji. But when you have something genuine to talk about, he does reply, usually within minutes.

When the day finally comes, you tell your mother the truth, you're going on a date with an alpha. After everything she's done for you, you feel terrible when you have to lie to her. She's a little apprehensive, since she knows you don't have any experience with dating, and warns you to make sure he's not a playboy (which you already know he is), but you promise her there's nothing to worry about. You're fresh out of your heat, anyway.

He's sitting behind the wheel, smoking and messing on his phone. His hair is different now, split on the side and bangs falling over his forehead. You didn't think it was possible, but he looks even more gorgeous now. You bend over to look through the open window. "Hi."

He puts his phone away and looks at you. With soft eyes, he takes a last drag of the cigarette before extinguishing it in the car's ashtray, and unlocks the door for you. "Hey."

You sit down, not so nervous now. You feel like this month of exchanging texts, even if most of them weren't about anything serious, has made it more comfortable for you to be around him. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking a restaurant, where we could talk about things other than memes."

You smile. "Oh, c'mon. You've got to admit that last one was funny."

"Maybe. If you have the sense of humor of a ten year old."

You pout and blow a raspberry at him, because if he thinks he's seen you being childish, he's in for a surprise.

When you arrive, Levi hands over his keys to the valet.

"Good evening, Mr. Ackerman."

"Hey, Dita."

He puts an arm around your waist, and you can already feel your face warming up. "Wait, your last name's Ackerman?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a friend with the same last name. Mikasa. We met in high-school."

"Oh? She's my cousin. Who knew you'd be friends."

Now that you think about it, Mikasa and Levi have a lot in common. Both are alphas, both are stoic and beautiful, with their pale skin and black hair. And their personalities are similar, too.

"That… explains a lot, actually." Inside the restaurant, Levi pulls a chair for you. "One time my heat came a little earlier, and she helped me out, taking me home and keeping other alphas away. When I asked why she didn't seem so affected, the only thing she said to me was that she was strong."

Levi smiles shortly. "Sounds like her, alright." You both stop speaking to choose your meals, and when you do, Levi calls the waiter to order. "So, tell me about yourself, Eren."

You think about what you should share that would make you sound interesting. "Well, I'm half-German, and I work with translations. I didn't go to college because this is what I want to do, I really like it, and I make good money. My dad's a scientist, and I hardly ever see him, but he's a good father, and I have a half brother from his first marriage. We don't see eye to eye, though, on the account of him being a douche."

Levi chuckles, as he sips on the recently brought wine.

"My mom's really nice, like, the best. I know I should be embarrassed for gushing over her, but I can't help it, she's really that awesome."

"Nothing wrong with that, I feel the same about my mother."

"Really?" You smile wide. "Guess we're both mama's boys then, huh. I… I don't know what else to say right now. Your turn."

"Well, let's see. My family owns a chain of fancy ass bakeries, and I work in the main one as a chef." A chef? You never would have guessed that. "I don't look the part, do I?" You shake your head. "When you see me in my uniform, you'll change your mind. I got that car from my uncle, and he helped me restore it. It's my baby, so I don't wanna see a single crumb of food in it, got it?" You nod giddily, because everything about what he just said sends butterflies to your stomach.

You spend a good part of the evening getting to know each other, eating great food and enjoying the nice atmosphere. You learn that Levi doesn't date much, instead preferring one night stands or flings that he knows won't last.

"When I was younger, I was almost obsessed with finding my soulmate. And when I never did, I got… I guess you could say disillusioned. So I decided to just sleep around, at least I'd have fun."

You can feel your heart in your throat. Should you tell him what you think?

But… is it really that simple? Just because someone tastes… sublime… does that make them your soulmate? There's also the fact you couldn't stop thinking about him for a single moment since you've met him.

"Levi… how do you think you would recognize your soulmate?"

He frowns. "I always thought I would instantly know, just by looking at them. I don't know, maybe I was just a romantic." He moves his glass in circles, sloshing the liquid inside. "It's what people say, isn't it? That they just 'know'. No one ever seems to know how to elaborate on it. Seems like bullshit to me." He glances sideways at you. "I thought…" He clears his throat and drinks the rest of his wine. "When we kissed, and you tasted so good, I thought… that was it, you know?"

You almost choke on your own wine. "What if it is?"

"Huh?"

"I… I thought the same. That you only tasted that good because um, maybe… we were soulmates?"

"I don't know, Eren. I mean, I like you, obviously, or I wouldn't have wanted to see you again. But I… forgive me for saying this, I don't feel that strongly about you. We barely know each other. I want to, though. It doesn't matter if we're soulmates or not, I want to try this."

Your mind is a roller-coaster. One minute Levi says something that makes you feel you're literally going to die, and in the next, it's like he's breathing life into you. "Me too."

He watches you for a long moment. "Are you ready to go?"

"Are… are you taking me home?"

"If you want to. If not, I'm taking you to my place."

You smile in relief. "I'd like that. The second option."

The waiter comes back to give him back his credit card, and you hadn't even seen when was it that he got the check. He takes it and stands up with a smile you can't quite read, and offers you his arm. "Let's go, then."


	3. Chapter 3

You both shower once again, and this time when you're done, you walk out of the bathroom completely naked, and Levi is waiting for you in his room, just like last time. He eyes you up and down slowly. "You're absurdly beautiful."

Smiling, you sit on his bed and pull him on top of you. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen." You lie down on his pillows, kissing him hard and running your hands over his back. Ah, there's that delicious taste again. You don't even try to hold back a moan. 

He takes you both in hands and starts to stroke. It feels so good that you almost don't want to tell him to stop. But you want him inside you, even more so than last time. You're aching for it. "Levi, please."

"What, Eren?" He kisses your jaw, then your neck. "What do you want me to do?" He sucks on your neck, while his fingers pinch your nipples. "Tell me what it is and I'll do it."

"I, ah… take me. Hold me. _Fuck me_."__

_ _"Hm, I like that." He sucks on the nipple he was just pinching, as his hand finds its way between your legs. You open them more to give him space, and after he gets a finger inside you, he stops for a moment. "I had forgotten about this. Haven't been with an omega in so long. Very practical." He starts fingering you again, spreading around the slick substance produced by your body. It's one thing you like about being an omega; you know betas and alphas aren't like that, and they have to use artificial lubricants when they have sex. Levi likes it too, which makes you very happy. _ _

_ _He adds another finger, and you moan while he licks up from your chest back to your neck. "It's still your first time, right? You didn't get with anyone these last three months, did you?"_ _

_ _"No. I was waiting for you, Levi."_ _

_ _"Well…" He kisses your lips twice. "Thank you for waiting for me. As a reward, I'll show you the best time of your life." He removes his fingers from you, watching as they glint with slick. "The more aroused you get, the more of this comes out, isn't that right?" You nod. "It's like precome." Saying this, he leans down, and before you understand what's happening, his tongue is inside you._ _

_ _"Ah… Levi…" His fingers play with your cock, stroking and pulling on it, and you don't doubt his words. He sucks on your balls, then his tongue goes back inside you. You're moaning so much that your jaw starts to tingle. "P-please, enough… I need you…"_ _

_ _He licks a strip on your cock and dips his tongue into your navel. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel any pain, Eren."_ _

_ _"I won't. You have been… very thorough. Besides, you might be big, but I was literally built to take you. Come here." He climbs over you, and you pull him close. "Just… keep kissing me. Your kisses turn me on so damn much."_ _

_ _"Okay, just… just tell me if I do anything you don't like, got it? Whenever you want to stop, if--"_ _

_ _"Levi." You interrupt him with a smile. "It's okay, really. Don't worry about it. I'll let you know if there's something wrong. Now just kiss me alrea--"_ _

_ _This time he's the one interrupting you, as he attacks your mouth while putting those two fingers inside you again. But they only stay in for a moment, and you're pretty sure he wanted to check if you were wet enough._ _

_ _You relax as best as you can, but it still hurts when he starts to go in. You wince, and he stops kissing you, but before he can say anything, you do. "Don't stop!" With a hand behind his head, you pull him back to you, kissing him harder than before. You open your legs more, bending your knees and thrusting your hips up. You feel him going further in, and you're pretty sure he's bumped into your prostate, but he keeps going._ _

_ _When he's finally in all the way, he manages to tear from your death grip on his head, and stops kissing you, watching your face. "How is it?"_ _

_ _"Not… as bad as I thought it would be. I told you your kisses were miraculous. Now c'mon, show me what you got."_ _

_ _Levi glares at you, but he has a small smile on his lips. "Has anyone ever told you how bossy you are?"_ _

_ _"Hmm… maybe… not in this situation, though." He starts moving, and your legs close around him. With every thrust, he brushes against your prostate again, and it's so much better than when you use your fingers. The fullness of having him inside you is satisfying in more than just a physical way. "God, Levi. It feels so good."_ _

_ _He gives you a lazy smile you weren't expecting. "That it does, Eren."_ _

_ _It's way better than you could ever imagine. Despite the burn of him filling you, you can still feel how delicious it is, the sensation of him moving inside you._ _

_ _"Ah, Levi."_ _

_ _"Hmm?"_ _

_ _"So good…"_ _

_ _"Hm."_ _

_ _He kisses your ear, then your neck, and the noises you make are almost inhuman._ _

_ _"Levi, please."_ _

_ _"What, Eren? What do you want? Tell me and I'll give it to you."_ _

_ _"You. All I want is you. More. Harder."_ _

_ _"Doesn't it hurt?" He sounds genuinely concerned._ _

_ _"No. It hurts when you're not giving it to me like you ought to."_ _

_ _At that, Levi smiles and kisses you again, harder than ever, and slams into you._ _

_ _"I was trying to be nice. Don't blame me when you can't walk tomorrow, then." He continues moving faster, and all you can do is rejoice in it, because it feels really, really good. He moves hard and fast against all your good spots, and you moan and push against him._ _

_ _"Levi, ah… fuck…" You're not going to last long, and his movements have a hint of desperation that makes it seem like he's not exactly down for a long lasting time either._ _

_ _"Eren… are you sure it's not a problem if I come inside you?"_ _

_ _You talked about condoms, but Levi said they were always breaking, and it pissed him off, but he'd still use one if you wanted to. But you know it's safe to go without, and you wanted everything to be perfect, so you declined his offer. "I'm sure. Go ahead and do it, I'll just wash it off later." He nods and sucks on your neck, raking his teeth over it and almost sending you over the edge. Then he strokes you once, twice, and you come hard, yelling his name with your nails stapled to his back. The next moment, you feel him trembling inside you as he fills you up. He kisses your neck once again and raises his head, smiling tiredly at you, and you return the smile. "Holy shit, that was amazing."_ _

_ _"I'll make you feel even better next time." He pulls off and lies beside you, kissing your temple as he passes an arm around your waist. "Did you tell your mom you weren't going home tonight?"_ _

_ _"I texted her from the car." You take a deep breath, thinking about her reply. "She wants to meet you."_ _

_ _"Oh?" In the dark, you feel his hand on your chin, as he turns your face towards him and kisses you softly. "I'll be delighted to."_ _

_ _You're sure the smile on your lips won't fade even after you sleep._ _

_ _

_ _When Levi brings you home, he decides it's a good time as any to introduce himself to your mom, and both of you gasp as he bows down and kisses her hand._ _

_ _"I met your son not long ago, Mrs. Jäger, but Eren…" He looks at you with a smile that completely melts your heart. "Eren already means so much to me. And I want to be someone he can rely on, and someone you can trust. He already makes me a better person just by being there. And I… I really wish we can continue being there for each other."_ _

_ _Your jaw's on the floor. You had no idea he was going to say all that. And your mother…_ _

_ _Your mother's blushing as she watches Levi, who's watching you. You didn't think he'd win her over that fast._ _

_ _After he's gone, you cross your arms and shake your head at your mom with a disapproving look. "What would dad say?"_ _

_ _"He'd say you've chosen wonderfully, Eren! Well, he is obviously a playboy, but… I felt good about him regardless. You did good in waiting if you were going to land a hot stud like that."_ _

_ _Okay, that's it. You're never bringing Levi to your house again. But you're still glad your mom likes him._ _

_ _You decide to visit him at his bakery, and it doesn't really surprise you that he looks damn good in his chef uniform. He'd probably look good dressed as anything._ _

_ _When he comes out of the kitchen and brings you a plate full of delicious looking pastries himself, you look around all proudly, trying to show it off, but no one's paying attention. You hide a pout behind one of the pastries, and Levi ruffles your hair with a smile as he goes back to the kitchen._ _

_ _You're so completely in love with him._ _

_ _The next time you have a heart to heart, you tell him your feelings about being an omega._ _

_ _"I just hate it, Levi. I hate being an omega. Are omegas supposed to have a temper like mine? The other one I know, and the ones I hear about are chill as fuck. I don't feel like that. I wish… I wish I could have been born an alpha. Hell, even a beta wouldn't have been so bad."_ _

_ _"Eren," Levi takes both of your hands on his. "I'm so sorry you feel that way. I know someone who feels like that too, I'm thinking I'm going to introduce you two so you can talk. And I want you to know that I don't see you as an omega. I see you as a person. Do you hear me? These things never meant shit to me. You're a human being, first and foremost. Eren Jäger, translator extraordinaire. You're Carla's son. You're my lover. That's it, that's all that matters." He kisses the knuckles on your hands. "Tell me what you hate about it, I want to help you. Is it the sex?" _ _

_ _You smile, calmer now than you were just a minute ago. "No, not at all. I love the feeling of you inside me. Isn't it obvious with how much I scream your name every time? I just don't like feeling so weak, being seen as weak by everyone else. Like nothing but a walking uterus, born only to spawn kids for my alpha. I'm sorry for speaking like this, I know it's not your fault. But I've been so frustrated by all of this, you know? All my life."_ _

_ _"Sweetheart…" You shiver at the endearment. "You'll wear yourself out if you spend all your time worrying about what other people think of you. They don't matter, no one does. You have to live for yourself, Eren. Do things that will make you happy. And I know you can take care of yourself, but it won't stop me from defending you if I see someone talking shit about you. I mean…" He puts your hands on his shoulders, and when you caress his undercut, he closes his eyes for a moment, unable to hide his pleasure. "It's what a nice boyfriend would do. You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"_ _

_ _"Of… of course! Thank you, Levi. All this time, my mom always told me being an omega wasn't a bad thing, that I shouldn't let it define me. But… I don't know. I guess I never believed her, or never wanted to. But I like the way you put things."_ _

_ _You try to make the most of the night, because your heat is coming up again, and you'll have to spend almost the entire month apart. While you don't trust condoms at all when it comes to heats, you could take contraceptive pills, but you remember from sex ed classes that they cause several negative side effects if mixed with the suppressants. You don't know if it's true or not, but you definitely don't want to risk it. Better to stay a month apart than ruining your life._ _

_ _Levi might have a different opinion about the subject, though. "How about we don't split up for your heat? I told you I can control myself, so instead of locking yourself up in your house, you lock yourself up with me. I know your sex drive will be higher, but there are plenty ways I can think to get you off without any risks."_ _

_ _Right. You haven't told him yet. You're not sure why you were hiding it, but something about taking the drugs makes you feel embarrassed. "Yeah, about that… the sex drive thing won't be a problem. I uh, I take some stuff for it."_ _

_ _All the blood drains from Levi's face, and you didn't think he could look even more pale than he normally is. "What do you mean?"_ _

_ _"Suppressants. I've been taking them for years, since I was in high school. They dampen the heat effects a lot, so as long as we--"_ _

_ _"Eren. Please tell me you're kidding." His voice is dead serious, and the shiver that runs down your spine is not the good kind._ _

_ _"Oh, you don't have to worry about it. I've been to the doctor, and there's nothing wrong with me, I think those stories are all bullshit."_ _

_ _"Holy shit, Eren." Levi takes a deep breath and runs a hand over his face. "How… for how long have you been taking them?"_ _

_ _"Like I said, since--"_ _

_ _"Months, years, I want a number."_ _

_ _"Um… well… five years, I guess? Give or take a few months. Why are you so worried? It's fine, I told you."_ _

_ _He watches you for a long moment, with a hand over his mouth. "Come here. You have to see something." You follow him to his bedroom, and he powers up his computer. After a moment of browsing, he shows you a picture of a red-haired girl with green eyes. She's really pretty, and you feel a tinge of jealousy as you see the soft look in his eyes. "That's Isabel. She's one of my best friends. And one of the other omegas I told you I knew."_ _

_ _"Okay…" You have no idea where he's going with this._ _

_ _He searches for another photo. When you look at it, dread immediately sets inside you. "She took suppressants for five years. But her heats were every two months, not four like yours, so she took quite a bit more, I imagine. We didn't know. Me, Farlan. None of us knew what could happen. But when she started puking blood one day, we were all thinking the same thing._ _

_ _"She started to convulse, and later they told us all of her organs were shutting down, and if we weren't already on the way to the hospital when it happened, she probably would have died."_ _

_ _The girl on the screen, Isabel, looks nothing like the first picture Levi showed. Emaciated and practically lifeless, she shows the camera a weak smile that breaks your heart._ _

_ _"Shit." Levi closes the picture and holds you. "I'm sorry if I shocked you, Eren." He grabs a tissue from a box and wipes your face with it. "But I don't want to go through that again. And I definitely don't want you going through any of that. Listen, she's doing better now. It took a lot of operations, they had to remove her uterus and shit, but she's okay." He pulls you to the bed, where you both sit down. "Promise me, Eren. Promise me you'll never take another one."_ _

_ _It's not exactly a difficult promise to make. "Of course. Shit. I had no idea, Levi."_ _

_ _He holds you, caressing your hair. "I know. Will you go to the hospital with me? I want to make sure you're okay."_ _

_ _"...My last checkup was last month, and I was fine. Don't worry about it, please. I'll never take them again."_ _

_ _"Eren…"_ _

_ _"I swear. Everything's fine. I mean, I haven't taken them since I went to the doctor, so nothing's changed._ _

_ _Levi sighs. "Okay, fine. I can't make you go, but you'll stay here with me during your heat, won't you?"_ _

_ _When you remember you've been pretending the homeopathic pills your mom has been getting you are working, you think it would be a good idea after all. "Yeah, I'll stay with you." You hide your face on his neck, actually feeling vulnerable for once. "Will you take care of me?"_ _

_ _After a moment, he pulls back with a tender smile. "Of course I will. I love you, Eren."_ _

_ _When you feel the tears returning, you hide your face on his neck again, promising that you too, love him so very much._ _


	4. Chapter 4

You bring a couple of bags with you, and Levi has even set a drawer and some space on his wardrobe for your things. You're already starting to feel your temperature going up, so you search the fridge. Levi said he would make you some iced tea to help with the fever, and that you should help yourself to anything while he's at work.

So you drink some delicious tea and lie down on the couch, while powering up your laptop to work on translations. When Levi sends you a text letting you know he's on his way, you start up the spaghetti you've been planning to make. It is your specialty, even if it's the only thing you know how to cook. But you're proud of it.

He kisses you on the cheek when he arrives, and you feel like a housewife. But it doesn't bother you at all, Levi treats you like a prince, and that's all you care about. "Smells nice."

"Thanks, it's almost ready. You can go change if you want while I finish mixing the sauce."

He stands by the door for a moment, then goes to do just that. When he comes back, you've already set the table, and you serve a plate for both of you. "So, it starts tomorrow?"

"It should. I had a fever this afternoon, and that's what always precedes it." 

Levi hums and digs into the food. "This is delicious."

Hearing that makes you feel relieved. "Really? I was afraid you weren't gonna like it because I ended up putting too much pepper, and I know you don't like spicy food."

"But it's not--" He stops eating suddenly, apparently tasting the spice only now. "Oh. I hadn't noticed before. Weird. But don't worry, it really is good."

"If you say so. I won't mind if you don't eat it, you know."

"No, Eren. It's good, I promise you. What I don't get is why I-- what else is there in this sauce?"

"Just… tomatoes, more pepper than I should have put and oregano."

"Nothing… exotic?" He smells the food, frowning. Then he raises his eyes at you. "Never mind. So what did you do today?"

It's starting. You're giving off your smell and is fucking with his senses. Was this really a good idea? "This is only the first day, it's gonna get worse. The moment you want me gone, just tell me, okay? I won't get mad."

"Eren, you're not going anywhere. I said I would take care of you and I will. Trust me."

You wonder if he'll still keep this stance when you start humping his leg in his sleep.

Levi fills his plate twice more to convince you he enjoyed your food. When you start on the dishes, he pulls you away, shaking his head. "I'll do this later. Come on, let's take a shower. I'll wash you." His voice is deeper than usual, and you wonder if he even realises it. Your dick certainly does.

He starts by washing your hair, and right after he rinses it, you feel his tongue in your ear. You moan and push your ass against him, then he turns you around and kisses you hard, and as your back hits the wall, your hand's already on him, stroking fast. "Goddamn, Eren. You taste even better than usual."

You grunt. "You do too. I wanna… I wanna suck you off." You haven't done so yet, you don't even know why. Usually you just go to bed and fuck normally, but right now, you're dying to taste it.

So you get on your knees, giving him what you hope is a mischievous sexy smile. "I don't know what to do, though. Why don't you show me?" You grab his hands and put them on your head, and you can see how lustful his eyes have become, a ring of silver around black.

You hold his cock and suck on his balls, and he hisses, but you're in too much of a hurry to tease him any more. So you put your mouth on him, and he sighs as he cards his hands through your hair and pulls you close, but not enough that you'll choke on him. "Breathe through your nose, baby." God, has he ever called you 'baby' before? "That's it… ah… careful with your teeth. Take it easy. Nice and slow." He moves his hips slowly, and following his guiding, you can get more and more of him with every thrust. "Relax… ah, fuck. Relax your throat, Eren." You're not entirely sure how to do that, but you try, and when you feel him going down, deeper and deeper, you think you've done it.

You're deep-throating Levi, and judging by his face and the noises he's making, doing a damn good job of it. You get two fingers inside yourself, thrusting them quickly, almost furiously, and when he sees you're getting used to it, he increases the pace, fucking your mouth fast, and you moan when you taste his precome. "So good… you're so good, Eren. Fuck, you're gonna make me come in no time."

His voice and words drive you crazy, and you grab his thigh with your free hand, begging for it, pleading with your eyes. He looks down at you, and you can see on his face how close he is, so you get both your hands on him, massaging his balls and stroking him, pulling him off your throat, otherwise it'll go straight down and you'll miss it.

"Fuck, Eren… ah…" With a couple more thrusts, he's flooding your mouth, and you struggle to swallow as much as you can. You first register salty and slightly bitter, but as more of it goes down your throat, all you can think about is 'hot'. He tastes so, so hot. You moan, your ass is burning for attention, but all you want to do is revel in Levi's taste. Soon enough, he pulls you up and gets two of his fingers inside you to finish what you started earlier. With his other hand stroking you, it takes less than a minute for you to come, and your screams amplified by the bathroom's acoustics, are probably pissing off all of Levi's neighbors.

You come down from your high with him sucking on your neck and lathering your body at the same time. You laugh weakly and relax into his touch.

In the morning when you wake up, you feel like you're in a soft, fluffy cloud. Everything smells wonderful and Levi has you clutched in his arms, his face on your neck. Your whole body is burning, but it's not bothering you yet. Levi raises his head when you stir.

"Oh."

"Oh," you echo. "So…"

"...That's how you know." You can feel his heart hammering in his chest, and yours is beating just as fast. "The scents mingle, and you know." The way he's smiling at you makes you fall in love with him all over again. "You _are_ my soulmate. Fuck, I feel stupid for not realising it earlier."

You smile too, biting your lips as your heart goes a thousand miles per hour. "You couldn't have known. I think it only happens when I'm in heat. Because now you can smell me. I wonder if that's why I could smell you, even before."

"Probably, yeah. Shitty pheromones. Never had anyone talking about it before. And I wouldn't have smelled you if you hadn't agreed to spend your heat with me. So thank you for coming."

You can't miss this opportunity. "Thank you for making me come."

He flicks your forehead and lies down, pulling you on top of him. "You cheeky doinkus."

Your body is on fire, and you know it's not just from the heat. You push against him, rubbing your erection on his. Then you grab the both of you and stroke. 

His hand finds your ass before you even have to ask for it, and he lazily fingers you with one, then two fingers. "How is it? Do you stay turned on all day? I don't have to go to work, you know. I have people to cover my shift the whole week."

He's missing your prostate on purpose, and you know it. So you stroke even slower. "No, no. Go to work, I'll be fine. It comes and it goes. I have some translations to work on too, so I'll get to them."

"Fine. Just call me if anything happens, I'll be here in five minutes."

"Okay." You love how protective he is. It doesn't feel overbearing, or like he's belittling you. You just feel loved. You press your lips against his, softly at first, but when he opens his mouth and he tastes better than ever, the kiss gets so heavy that he moans loudly, and in an instant, he's on top of you again, his fingers, three now, no longer lazy as they hit your sweet spot over and over, and his mouth is hellbent on devouring you. As you match the urgency of his tongue, you stroke in earnest and you lose yourselves in one another.

Levi really can control himself, just like he said he could. While he can barely keep his hands to himself, it's your needs he takes care of, and not once does he try to fuck you. You suck him off everyday, not just to help him, but because you're addicted to it.

Nearing the end of the last day, he asks.

"Bond with me, Eren. I love you, you're my soulmate. I don't ever wanna be without you."

It's never occurred to you, how bonding is basically a marriage proposal. You think about how you've never wanted that. To be stuck with an alpha. Carry their children. "Do you… do you ever wanna have kids?"

His sigh is strained, and he's obviously nervous that you haven't answered him. "I don't know, Eren. Not now, that I can tell you. Years, and I mean years from now, who knows. Right now, all I want is you."

That… you can accept that. Because you want to make him happy. And having Levi's children would no doubt make you happy too. And you love him. You wouldn't be stuck with an alpha, you'd be lucky to be with the person you love. You raise an eyebrow at him. "Bite me." Then blow a raspberry.

"Is… is that your cheeky shitty way to say yes?"

With a smile, you nod at him and offer your neck. "This is going to hurt, isn't it."

"I'm sorry. This time I have no way to make it less painful."

You run a hand through his hair and pull him towards you. "That's okay."

Without another word, he bites down on your neck, and you grit your teeth, hissing and trying to push him away on instinct. It only lasts a few seconds, and he's sucking on the wound, cleaning it up and easing the pain. When he's done, there's not a trace of blood on his lips. He smiles. "My turn."

You take a deep breath and bite him, the coppery taste immediately invades your mouth. Even his blood tastes good, and you lap at it and suck, much like he did to you. After you're finished and you look into each other's eyes, you don't know if you're imagining it or if it's really supposed to be like this. But you feel even closer to him now.

"I love you, Levi. And I don't ever wanna be without you either."

You spend all your heats together. The bonding mark, which is supposed to leave an everlasting scar, serves to ward off other alphas. But the first time went so well that you don't see why you shouldn't do it every time.

Levi's met your friends, and you met his, including Isabel, who immediately adopted you as her younger brother. You bond (different kind of bond) over stories about the hassles of being an omega. It's ironic really, that she's the one with you when your nose starts to bleed.

She drags you to her car, obviously distressed while you send a message to Levi and one to your mom. Your head is spinning, but you feel calm. You wonder if you're in shock. Suddenly, you start to get cramps, and the pain doesn't bother you as much as the horror of thinking you might start to bleed all over Isabel's car.

"It's gonna be okay, Eren. Everything's gonna be fine." You want to tell her she has no way of knowing this, but from what you remember about her story, what happened to her was much worse. You don't even know if this is connected to the drugs you used to take.

Deep down though, you know it is.

When you arrive, your mom's already there, but not Levi. This is it. The time to come clean.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Why, Eren, what happened? What's going on?"

The doctor pulls you to the examination room before you have a chance to answer, and you're thankful for that.

You still have to tell him though, about the suppressants, and that you stopped taking them months ago. The doctor chastises you, but confesses he has to deal with this every now and then. He talks to you all throughout the examination, but your nerves are starting to catch up, and it does little to calm you down. When he's done, he looks at you with unmistakable pity in his eyes. "Do you have someone with you here, son?"

When you leave the examination room, the first person you see is Levi. You feel like your heart's become an icy rock and it has fallen to your stomach. He runs to you, because you haven't taken a single step after seeing him, and the worry in his face is enough to bring tears to your eyes.

"Eren! Are you okay?" His hands find your face and he pulls you to him. "Please. Please tell me you're okay."

How do you answer him?

"I'm sorry, Levi. Fuck. I'm so sorry!" When he holds you almost too tightly, you realise you're making him worry even more. "I'm… I can't have babies anymore."

He keeps holding you tight and you cry on his shoulder, trembling with guilt and anger at yourself. "It's okay, sweetheart. What matters is that you're okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." You repeat yourself over and over, unable to stop, and Levi just holds you, tenderly rubbing your back and telling you it's okay, and you don't see how it can be okay. You've bonded. You're each other's. And now Levi has a broken mate. There is no way in hell this can be okay. But Levi doesn't tell you to stop crying, doesn't ask you to calm down. He just lets you pour all your anguish out.

It feels like hours when you finally feel you can face him again. He puts a hand on your face before you can say anything. "Come live with me, Eren. Please let me take care of you. I want you forever by my side. This is not how I intended to ask, but the ring's in the car."

Are… are you listening right? After what just happened? "Are you seriously asking me to m--"

"No," he interrupts. "I'm asking you to come live with me. The formal proposal's gonna have to wait until we at least have a decent fucking romantic backdrop or something. What do you say?"

"But… but… you wanted to have kids, and I can't give that to you, and…"

"I said maybe. I still don't know, if I'm being honest. But hey, if we do decide so in the future, we could always adopt, that's not an issue at all. Please answer me, you know I get anxious."

You feel like you don't deserve him. "I… yes, of course! If you still want me after that, I'd be honored to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Don't steal my line." He smiles and kisses you softly. "Now come on, let's go home."

"Oh, my mom. And Isabel." You look around but don't see either of them.

"Your mom spoke to the doctor, and Isabel drove her home. You're gonna have to go talk to her tomorrow, though. But I'll be with you."

As Levi passes an arm around your waist and you leave the hospital, you wonder what other array of things happened while you were crying on his shoulder.

You don't doubt for a second how much he loves you. Levi never lies to you, and you're the same. Your love for each other grows every day, and you know he doesn't resent you for inadvertently making yourself barren. With time, you've learned to forgive yourself and regain your confidence enough to know that he loves you no matter what.

Being an alpha or an omega doesn't define you. Levi's ensured you understand that. He's not with you to breed. He's not with you because you're an easy lay. He's with you because you love each other, that's all. 

He's with you because you're Eren Jäger, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry any stupidities. I've started working on a longer story now, but I'll probably still post oneshots before I'm ready to start posting that one. 
> 
> Comments and kudos? Always welcome.


End file.
